when in doubt shoot em in the head!
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: Allison Vicksburg and Elizabeth Jones are two Raccoon City survivors that are 7 years later facing another t-virus disaster this time at an Airport with the help of there friends Kathy Richards and her hacking skills and Samantha Matthews genius intellect the four of them will cross paths with Leon S Kennedy and Claire Redfield as the six of them fight off the t-virus threat.
1. We leave in 20

Allison's P.O.V.

Its like Raccoon City all over again I barely made it out of there alive I'm one of the lucky survivors of the Raccoon City incident.

"This just in, there has been a reported bioterrorism attack at the HarvardVille airport terminal the area has been fenced off by local authorities in hopes to stop the spread of the infection. quarantine tents have been set up around the perimeter of the airport the exact number of infected is unknown at the moment but is predicted to be in the thousands counter active measures have be-" as I continued to watch the live coverage I could hear Elizabeth running down the hallway towards the living room, the 25-year-old Raccoon City survivor strode in to the room and stood in the doorway to the living room in all her albino glory she had two dark blue duffle bags slightly stained with blood with R.P.D. stitch in to the sides.

"pack your bags Allison we're going on a hunting trip, oh wait look what I got for you your bag since you take forever to pack."

"you still have the guns from Raccoon City you really thought it was going to happen again didn't you." I can't lie that I didn't think it was going to happen again either. umbrella might be gone but its research is still there who knows what kinds of information is in the hands of some psychotic lunatic bent on world destruction.

"I would be lying if I did say no, I had a feeling that would happen again eventually but don't worry remember we're immune." she placed the duffle bags on the plush carpet and pulled out her phone which was a pink iPhone 4s Elizabeth begin to furiously text her thumbs flying quickly over the screen she was in one of her moods I could tell I've been living with her for 7 years you tend to notice things after a while.

"how can we be sure maybe last time it was a fluke?" I really couldn't help but ask even if we were injected with that vaccine it was made in a makeshift laboratory by an borderline crazy 20 year old drinking embalming fluid whilst making a vaccine...

"last time wasn't a fluke Samantha made the vaccine you know how many times you were bitten?! I think that would account for something?" Elizabeth said crossly her eyes burning into mine I let my hands wander to my arm which was littered with scars which are mostly bite wounds I began to trace a particularly nasty one with my index finger Elizabeth notice me tracing my scars with my finger her face softened a bit as she moved over to sit next to me. I sunk deeper in to the couch as my hand fell to my side, Elizabeth just sat there I could feel her crimson orbs staring at me.

"I'm sorry Allison I...I shouldn't have brought that up we both lost everything huh? God if my dad was still around he probably be dragging me along on hunting trips and complaining about my older brother."

" nah its fine..."

"Right..."

She put her phone back in her jeans pocket we just set they're not really knowing how to further the conversation I stifled a cough as the atmosphere of the room got heavy with awkwardness. both our families were killed on that night Elizabeth became my legal guardian once she turned 20 when I was in the system she never lost tabs on me thanks to Kathy Richards everything happened when I was so...young I was only 10 at the time to be truthful I can barely remember my parents half the time I was pulled out of a car wreck by some man he told me was his first name which was Leon but we got separated after a while and then I ended up finding Elizabeth after that.

Elizabeth got up off the couch and walked back over to the duffle bags her combat boots making no sound as she quickly grabbed the dark blue duffles and quickly spun on her heels to face me that's when I noticed she was already dressed Elizabeth had on a black leather jacket underneath the jacket she had a wine red turtleneck that hugged her body black skinny jeans were tucked into combat boots that went up to her knees. her long silver white hair was in a loose side ponytail and hung over her right shoulder I noticed her red leather gloves hanging out of her jacket pocket. Elizabeth scaned me with critical eyes as she placed a pair of sunglasses on slowly not taking her eyes off of me I rolled my ice blue orbs and and slid off the sofa to the floor dramatically as I gave out an exasperated sigh the albino couldn't help but laugh at my antics as I begin to hum mission impossible.

"go get dressed we leave in 20 minutes."

**A/N: I am really addicted to the movie Resident Evil degeneration right now I haven't played any Resident Evil games so far but I'm getting Resident Evil 6 soon, so this is based entirely on the movie with my two OCs Allison and Elizabeth weaved into the movie this chapter is basically a preview because I want to make sure that this follows the Resident Evil storyline perfectly so if you could leave reviews if this part that I posted sort of stick to the Resident Evil theme I would truly appreciate it I'm new at this. I apologize for the chapter being really short...the next chapter is going to be at least a 1000 words I hope some of you notice the Sherlock Holmes reference I made. next chapter you get to meet Kathy she's a hacker and their command center, all the girls are connected but I'm not going to tell you in what way~ **

** please review or favorite and follow the more reviews I have the faster I update~ **


	2. mission impossible!

Allison's P.O.V.

"there I'm all dressed happy now?" I was wearing a dark green zip up sweatshirt with Loki printed in large black letters on the front as for shoes I had on my leather high heel boots that reached just below my knees, jean shorts with Union Jack tights underneath.

"oh my I am so terribly elated with joy that you were able to grace me with your presence, milady~"

I rolled my ice blue orbs as I just walked past Elizabeth sometimes I find our height difference comical I'm 5'10 and Elizabeth is 5'11 but seeing as right now I'm wearing 3 inch boots now I'm the taller one. we made our way down the driveway towards Elisabeth's dark red Volkswagen my dark green Mustang is in the shop so we're taking Elizabeth Volkswagen I noticed that the mustache sticker was still on the front of her car I couldn't help but shake my head as I took my sunglasses of my head and put them on to shield my eyes from the harsh sun. Elizabeth walked to the front of her car and bend down in front of the car and inspected the mustache sticker.

"why is there a mustache sticker on my car?"

"no particular reason why do you ask?"

"whatever just get in the car will be at the airport in 22 minutes, Samantha's meeting us there." I adjusted the straps on my duffle bag as I strode smugly to the car I opened up the backseat door and placed the dark blue bag on the floor of the car as I was about to close the door my phone went off blasting this is gospel by panic at the disco I could vaguely here Elizabeth grumbling from the driver seat. I sent a glared at the back of her head as I answered my iPhone.

"hello this is Allison Vicksburg speaking who is this?"

"Wow Allison no need to be so formal I saw what happened on the news do you need guys need some help?" I smiled quietly to myself as I heard Kathy's voice on the other side.

"oh hi Kathy yeah I guess we could use some help do you think you can get us into the airport?" at the mention of Kathy's name Elizabeth slammed her head in to the steering wheel. Repeatedly.

"yeah I can get you guys clearance to enter...well it's mostly just the local health authorities and the police I've hacked into the communication lines a little while ago and heard that the government is sending in a special agent."

"so what do you suggest? we were just heading out I kind of forgot about the whole clearance thing, we could always just cut the fence and sneak in right?" we did have high grade wire cutters in the garage but then again I had no idea if there are cameras or patrols and I don't know how well explaining why a 17 year old and 25 year old are breaking into a bioterrorism site I don't think telling them that were there to catch a flight is going to work...

" no definitely do not do that that is way too messy... I know!" I flinched a bit at Kathys tone and pulled my phone away from my now ringing ear.

"I'll hack the US government database and set up fake identities for both of you. seeing that right now it's just the local authorities they're not going to have much power over you just approach the main gate tell them to check their computers and it will come up the both of you are working with the special agent I'll hack whatever communication device he has and tell him that he has partners on the case. let me type off the plan and I'll send it to both your phones."

"thanks kathy I really appreciate it!"

"no problem text you later."

I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my pocket as I quickly made my way to the passenger seat I opened the door and flopped onto the hot leather car seat I turn to my right and grab my seatbelt and snapped it in to the buckle thingy.

"ready to go?" I slowly turned my head to face Elizabeth she had a sickly sweet smile on her face but the emotions swirling in her eyes told another story. I smiled weakly back at her and turn to look out the window I scanned the area 2 story houses dotted the street ours was a three story though I have no idea where Elizabeth gets her money from and I don't intend to find out anytime soon I let my eyes wander back to the street I watched as black Land Rover drive by its windows were tinted black as night and there were small American flags on the hood flapping in the wind like little patriotic leaves, well I found the special agent. I turned back to Elizabeth who was watching the retreating form of the car as well she had put her sunglasses back on the glasses rested on the tip of her nose she pushed him back up and turned to face the wheel. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Elizabeth I think we just found are special agent , I wonder who it is?"

"uh probably some trigger happy jackass who doesn't give damn about normal people..." I shook my head and leaned forward opening the glove box and removing Elizabeth extra pair of leather gloves I slip them on to my hands and close the box again.

"maybe."

Elizabeth put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway I relax into my seat as the small car speed down the road.

**A/N: ooh I wonder who the Special Agent is? Kathy it's basically there own Ingrid she's there hacker and basically their command center Elizabeth and Kathy don't really get along that well. that's all I can tell you right now about them I don't want to ruin it! but starting after this chapter I'm only going to update once a week but once this has at least 10 reviews I will updated every two days~**

**Please review everytime you don't review a kitten Crys...make that little Russian Blue kitten happy!**

**With your reviews! **

**Meow!**


	3. the more the merrier

**A/N: I've been a bit more busier than usual so I just had time to go back and fix this chapter I hope you like it and remember please review seriously I'm not joking review this or Albert Wesker will find you!**

kathy's P.O.V

I carefully placed my phone back into my pants pocket as I flung myself down on the plush swivel office chair I sunk into the leather chair and stared blankly at the sleek dark blue Toshiba laptop in front of me. I'll have to type up the report and hack into the agents communicator or whatever shitty government issued phone his has.

before I could even begin to typing on my crappy laptop the whole room shook violently throwing me from a chair right into the cold hard metal desk I cursed gravity as my forehead bounced off the corner of the desk the room moves sharply to the left and I was thrown onto my back hitting my head again on the hard metal floor; damn it I couldn't hold my anger back anymore before I knew it I shouted at the cause this.

"God damnit Samantha you drive like a maniac learn to read the fucking signs they're there for a reason!"

"don't patronize me!"

"Then don't drive like this is need for speed!" I was going to tell her she drove like speed racer it would be an insulted to Speed Racer.

"Fuck off hack and track!"

"oh yeah great comeback ripping off a Speak and Spell!"

I have no clue why I let Samantha drive a van its like giving a suicidal maniac a gun and expecting them to not blow their brains out.

I love Sammy to death but being around her sometimes is unnerving with all her talk of experiments and the questionable bottles I find time to time littering the dashboard, I mean come on who drinks formaldehyde and lighter fluid? then again whenever you want Samantha to be quiet all you have to do is turn a lighter on.

I pulled my self up using the wall and made my way to the front of the van being careful not to trip over any of the wires that were strewn across the floor. Samantha was staring blankly at the stretch of road in front of her not blinking or responding to my presence. now I really am regretting letting her drive I seriously hope she's not on drugs. again. Sam has the tendency to experiment on herself.

I quietly sat down in the passenger seat I could write the report later but contacting the agents gonna be a little bit more difficult than I expected seeing as all I have for Tech is a Toshiba computer and iPhone, that and I dreaded meeting up with Elizabeth her and I aren't on the best of terms ever since that incident in Alabama 3 years ago.

I may have accidentally shot Elizabeth in the leg twice with her own gun and run her over with the van; and now she has a bullet with my name on I'm not joking she took a bullet and carved my initials into it and emailed a picture of it to me...it's safe to say that the other reasons why I hang around Samantha so much is because Elizabeth may not show it but she's completely and utterly terrified of Samantha.

Well she is a walking explosion waiting to happen...

I sighed heavily and lean forward resting my head on the dashboard being careful not to put too much pressure on the bump that was already forming on my head thanks to Samantha and her sporadic driving.

this is what happens when you let the drug addicted paranoid mad scientist drive who happens to be your best friend slash coworker, Samantha shook her head violently and swerved the van to the right all most going of the road as she snapped out of whatever drug induced fantasy she was in.

"Well that was a new side effect." the blonde chuckled as her grip on the steering wheel relaxed.

"god help me..." I sighed as I leaned back into my seat letting my muscles relax as I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my arms. hopefully Samantha doesn't notice that Robert isn't hear anymore.

"wait a second where's Robert wasn't he just here a minute ago he's not smoking the back is he? because I already told him this van will be in flames if he did!"

dammit.

"He... Abandon ship" I joked out nervously how am I supposed to tell her I pushed him out of the van halfway through this little field trip, the man was insufferable.

And now he's a speed bump.

"I can't believe you lost my luggage I just got it then again he was starting to bore me and...and was a slight danger."

"yes I would have to agree but go going down in a burning van is kind of a poetic way for me to die" back in Raccoon City I was pulled out of a flaming van by some emo looking police officer then fate decided to have me fall down a manhole that collapsed in itself as I was swept down a river of sewage but luckily I was pulled out by Samantha but that's a story for another time readers.

"poetic way for me to go would be if I just decided to start smoking..."

"I could see that as a anti-cigarette smoking campaign you can light up and then you can blow up."

"actually that really wouldn't do anything unless I decide to swallow a match or become a professional firebreather."

TIME SKIP

Allison's P.O.V.

we were just 2 minutes away from the airport Elizabeth had pulled off the road and parked at the meeting point which was in a small grove of trees that surrounded in a small dirt parking lot I noticed a large bulletin bored listening different types of fish that could be caught down at the stream that tickled by lazily.

I really don't see why we have to bring Samantha she hardly has any combat experience besides being able to get out of Raccoon City alive I had asked Elizabeth why we couldn't just do it alone but she would just glare at me and mumbled something about damn orders.

orders. since when do we take orders the last time our little group took orders we nearly got blown up in a god damn paper factory somewhere in the middle of nowhere!

And that is why I will never go back to Alabama or light fires near Samantha.

"we need to make you look a little more professional I highly doubt any law enforcement agent would be wearing a sweatshirt and Union Jack tights..." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest a bit of my black hair falling in my face as I turned on my heels and stormed off back towards the car. but instead I managed to trip over a rock Landing flat on my face.

I felt two hands slide under my arms and easily lift me up off the dusty ground.

"Nice to know my life is in your ever so capable hands... " Elizabeth remarked in a joking tone as she step back and put her hands on her hips looking me over, I suddenly felt extremely self conscious and began to dust myself off. I noticed that there was a small tear in my tights I silently cursed myself for being so clumsy...

"well now you have an excuse to wear some actual professional looking clothes, your lucky I brought an extra pair for you going to the car and get change I wait for you out here I still have to look out for Samantha!" she began walking towards the road leaving me behind to change into a pair of black dress pants and a purple silk dress shirt.

"the more the merrier I guess..."

**Please leave reviews so far this story has none but you can fix this by reviewing! so please review! seriously I'll give you internet cookies if you review~**

**Not t****o be confused with the cookies that slow your computer down.**

**Seriously so far 200+ people have already read this and only 2 reviews...**

**Come on people its not that hard to review...**


	4. chaos and mayhem go hand in hand!

**A/N: sorry about the long wait for chapter 4! **

**I do not own resident evil **

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

"Yes sir we are at the checkpoint."

my voice dripped with venom as his voice filled me with uncontrollable rage but I tried my best to hold it back come on Elizabeth breathe in breathe out breathe in breathe out...nope.

"Good I would like for this mission to continue on without a flaw."

I scoffed when he mention "with out a flaw", without a flaw really? you have a chemist who uses herself as a test subject and could care less about a person safety a hacker that is much more than a hacker even if I'm not the best of friends with Kathy she still is the best tracker I know then there's me probably the most flawed of them all and he knows it too.

And he better damn well know not to push me because I can be a real beast.

"Every machine has its flaws as will every person on this team we are only human oh wait am I forgetting something oh that's right because of you we are nothing less than walking corpses!"

"You should be thanking me Elizabeth that at least you're self aware I could have made you like any other B.O.W...a mindless corpse."

"Fuck you and your damn company."

I wanted to crush that man in a trash compactor to see him burn in a thousand fires but that would be rude to kill one of your own family members.

TIME SKIP

Kathy's P.O.V.

"Okay so you're going to turn right down this road and you'll find a sign that should say nature trails and camp grounds."

Me and Samantha were driving down a abandoned stretch of dirt roads it remind me of something that was like out of a survival horror game with the willow trees that lines the road that probably was hiding something behind it most likely that Armani suit wearing tentacle monster...

" This kinda reminds you of a horror game, the sky painted pitch black no stars or Moon and something is slowly making its way closer and closer to the van as it moans in desperation as its searches for its next victim...its like something out of a Resident Evil game isn't it but we can actually shoot and walk at the same time."

"Sam stop breaking the fourth wall..."

"I only put a crack in it my dear hack and track."

"is that a copy of Resident Evil 4?"

"maybe?"

TIME SKIP

Leon's P.O.V

My communicator went off but when I answered instead of Ingrid it was a young man in his 20s with long dark chocolate brown hair that just barely touched his shoulders but what intrigued me the most was his eyes, it almost seemed like they were glowing a faint green.

"Hello sir I am to inform you that some other agents are to be arriving as well and assist with the recovery."

"I can handle it on my own." I calmly stated the tech frown and whisper something off to the side in a different language it sounded Slovak.

"I'm sorry sir but four other agents were put on the case, we were told there are multiple 911 calls from inside your priority is the senator, there's is to rescue the rest of the survivors."

"Fine is there anything else?"

"No sir."

I swear that I saw him smirk as the video feed ended.

That and I swear that someone was just mocking me...

TIME SKIP

Unknown P.O.V

"Fuck you and your damn company."

I smirked as I can just imagine Elizabeth's probably crushing her phone in her hands, temper temper it would seem there is a flaw no matter so long as they follow my orders I could care less about this.

"Sir I have received confirmation that Mr Kennedy has received his new orders." the young agent squeaked out the last part as he cowered in the doorway Raivis was always one for cowardness but was a wonderful spy and was praised throughout the company and was quite useful due to his appearance who would suspect a 15 year old of espionage.

"excellent but I do hope that our dear Mr Kennedy doesn't grow too suspicious..."

"Sir may I suggest that that we keep close tabs on him?"

"No would like to see how are field agents can handle the situation but just in case tell Edward to come up with a contingency plan."

"Yes Sir is that all?"

"I do believe so you may leave and tell Atticus to stop playing pacman I can hear it through the vents..."

"Ah yes sir..." The young spy nodded his head response and quickly close the door with a soft click.

chaos and mayhem go hand in hand wouldn't you agree Elizabeth?

**A/N: muhahahaha now here is a plot twist!**

**and here's a little tidbit...the wolf howls at the moon. that's the only hint I'm going to give you and if you're wondering Samantha will not instantaneously combust into flames...and yes the only one that considers Samantha a friend is Kathy due to the fact that they don't hold grudges against each other or have hidden agendas that the other doesn't know about I sort of based Kathy and Samantha's friendship off of those two old guys from the Muppets that are always criticizing everyone and slightly breaking the fourth wall. now that I think about it I can't help but imagine Samantha acting like the Swedish Chef when it comes to her experiments...Yeah...**

**remember review or Samantha and Kathy will break the fourth wall and bug the crap out of you! **

**Trust me they are really annoying...**

**And reviews: help with motivation!**


	5. chapter 5

**A/N: As of right now I will not continue on with this fanfiction until I finish playing Resident Evil and Resident Evil 2 but first I need to track down a PlayStation 1 or a Gamecube so until then I guess this is goodbye...**


End file.
